A Heavy Cross
by TeamManHands
Summary: It's a cruel cruel world to face on your own, a heavy cross to carry alone.


**A/N: Hola! So, this is my first Quinntana fanfic ever and I am just really nervous with the result. So please, be nice.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Golden Cross<strong>

* * *

><p>You aren't supposed to love a girl, that's what Mommy tells her.<p>

They are crossing the street, her mom's hand firmly holding hers so she won't run anyway and she sees two girls holding hands too, but they are not mommy and daughter, they are the same age and they look pretty happy. She asks why.

Her mommy gasps, pulling her to a corner and making her promise she would never say that again. She explains that girls who love other girls like they should love boys aren't decent, family girls, like she is. She doesn't know why, though, because she thinks that if one girl is pretty, then she should find a person to tell her that, a boy or a girl, it wouldn't matter.

Mommy forbids her to talk about that ever again, so she just nods, because she doesn't like to upset her mommy.

**xXx**

She is six when they move. Daddy tells her she'll love the new neighborhood because apparently, there are a lot of kids there, ready to play and be friends with her. She is kind of sad because she's leaving all her previous friends behind, Anna and Jake and they were nice. They even played tag with her when they didn't want to but she did. They were friends.

She opens the door to their new house later that afternoon, when the doorbell rings and her mommy is too busy putting everything on its place. She examines the family in front of her: there is a mommy, with curly brown hair and green eyes and there is a boy, he is way taller than she is but he looks nice. The mommy holds a pie in her hands and smiles at the sight of Quinn.

"Hello dear, is your mother home?" She asks tenderly and Quinn nods, rushing to the kitchen and tugging on her mom's skirt to get her attention. She walks with Quinn to the door, holding her daughter's hand softly.

"Hello, I'm Carole Hudson." The woman in front of them tells her mother and Quinn notices they both look almost the same: the same hair, same clothes, and same color of the eyes. Maybe all mommies look the same? "This is my son, Finn. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." She explains, handing over a strawberry pie to Quinn's mom.

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you!" Her mom exclaims. "I'm Judy Fabray and this is my daughter, Quinn. Quinnie, say hi." She looks down at her daughter and smiles, making Quinn force a smile as well, nodding her head shyly.

"Hi."

"Would you like to come in?" Judy asks Carole, backing away from the door a little, giving them room to walk in the house. Carole looks at the house, an impressed expression on her face. The house is huge and it's already so perfect and everything it's on its place. Judy looks down at Quinn and Finn, smiling.

"Carole and I are going to have a little chat; you may go to the garden and play, children." Her mother smiles, making a little waving motion with her hands, mimicking for them to leave the house. Quinn rushes out the door, Finn running right behind her.

**xXx**

"Vroom, vroom, vroom!" Finn exclaims as he runs around the garden, making little car noises. Quinn is on the swing, her little feet and skinny legs swaying as the wind hits her. Finn looks up at her for a moment and he scrunches his nose. "You look like a Barbie." He says and turns his attention back to the Hot Wheels he has on hands.

"Thanks." Quinn says softly. "You look like a prince."

"Nuh uh!" He says, apparently he didn't like looking like a prince.

"Why, don't you wanna look like a prince?"

"No. Princes get married. I'll never get married. Girls have cooties."

Quinn sticks her tongue out at him. "I think _you _have cooties and you smell funny!"

Finn throws some mud at her new dress and she runs, crying to her mommy.

They become best friends that day.

**xXx**

Finn's mom gives her a ride to school every day. It's fun to go with Finn to school, because his mom always plays nice music in the car and they always sing along with her. She likes the Hudson's.

They are on the same class, with Ms. Holliday and it's kind of fun because they get to play with paint and Quinn makes this beautiful flower and she claims it's for her mom and Ms. Holliday says she'll love it.

Quinn knows that, though.

They sit together every day, her and Finn, and Finn kind of convinces her to ask for this girl to join them. Quinn doesn't know her, but no one really wants to sit with her because she's weird, but Finn doesn't think she is weird and if he doesn't think that, Quinn doesn't either.

The girl is wearing a plaid skirt with a yellow sweater, which has a print of a puppy in front of it. Quinn scrunches her nose, saying that sweater isn't really pretty (she likes kittens better anyways) and the girl lowers her head and she seems sad. Finn pokes her on the shoulder and he whispers:

"I think it's pretty."

Quinn sees the girl blush and she also sees Finn smile and she doesn't get what's going on, but Finn seems to be nervous because he's doing that thing when he squirms on his seat.

**xXx**

They are on third grade the first time Quinn meets her.

Rachel Berry throws her eight birthday party at her house and she invites Finn and Quinn. Finn's mom drives them there and she makes Finn smooth his shirt because she says he has to look fancy. Quinn doesn't know why, it's just a party.

They knock on the Berry's door, each child holding a little box with a gift for Rachel inside and they are greeted by two men: one is taller than the other, with brown eyes and a purple sweater, while the other is wearing a green shirt and a smile. They tell Finn's mom they are Rachel's dads and she nods with a smile. Quinn thinks it's weird that Rachel has two dads, but she shrugs because it's kind of cool to have two dads, right? You get two be twice their little girl.

Rachel walks towards them as she sees them walking in, her arms wrapped around Quinn, since they are kind of friends now. Quinn smiles and hands her the box. Rachel opens the box, finding a small pair of earrings in there and she beams, thanking Quinn. Next comes Finn, handing her the box shyly, barely shoving it to her chest. Rachel opens it and she grins at his words.

"It's a Barbie with brown hair, like you." He says, looking at his feet. "I thought it's kinda cool to have a Barbie that looks like you so-" But he is interrupted when Rachel gets on her toes (Finn is too tall for an eight year old and Rachel is too small) and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks, Finny." She beams, walking towards the garden and Quinn and Finn follow her, Finn rubbing his cheek furiously, but Quinn can see his smile.

They take a seat on this huge wood desk by the pool and Finn's stomach makes this noise because he's hungry and the table is filled with food. Rachel tells him he can eat something if he wants to, so he shoves a hotdog in his mouth and he gets sauce on his shirt and Quinn says his mom will be so mad, but he just shrugs, turning around to talk to Puck, his best guy friend.

Quinn sees Rachel going back and forth to the living room to greet her guests and then, on the last time, she sees this girl walking in with Rachel. She is taller than Rachel, her skin is dark and her eyes are dark too. She has curly hair, just like Quinn, only that her hair is black and it falls from her shoulder in this sided-low ponytail. She sees Quinn staring at her and looks down, embarrassed.

Rachel drags the new girl to the table and claps, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Santana Lopez! She just moved in. 'Tana, you can sit by Quinn over there." Rachel points at the spot beside Quinn, which is empty and the girl nods, sitting there and looking at her hands which are on the table.

"Hi." Quinn says with a smile. Her mom always told her to be sociable and talk to everyone because that's how you get popular (though Quinn has no idea of what it is, she thinks it must be good, because her mom always talks about it.)

"Hi." The girl mumbles back, not staring at Quinn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. I was new, too, a couple months ago." She says and Santana looks up, her eyes bright.

"Really?" She asks, because if Quinn can make friends, so can Santana, right?

"Yeah. I didn't have any friends, either. Just Finn, but he is a boy, so." She says, shrugging and Santana looks over at Finn, who is eating another hotdog and giggles.

"No one will be my friend. They think I'm different." She scrunches her nose. She is different, though. Her skin, her eyes, her hair, she's all different, but Quinn decides that's not bad at all.

"I'll be your friend." She says with a decisive nod, taking Santana's hands, just like she does with Rachel or Finn. Santana smiles brightly.

"Thanks, Quinn." She says and Quinn smiles.

They eat a lot, Finn and Puck mostly than everyone else and Quinn giggles when Rachel's dads tell Finn to pose with Rachel for a photo and Rachel kisses Finn's cheek, his expression turning into a frown and a pout. Santana asks her if she wants to play something and Quinn shrugs, because she really likes to play tag, but no one wants to sweat, so she tries, hopelessly:

"Do you wanna play tag?" She asks.

"Yeah, I love playing tag!" Santana claps, excitedly.

Quinn thinks she might like being Santana's friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see, I do ship Finchel and there will be couple-y moments between them through the whole story, but it's basically background moments. There will also be a lot of Finn/Quinn friendship, but it won't get past that, don't worry. A lot of angst and romance to come, as well. Santana will appear a lot more on the next chapter. **


End file.
